I loved you
by MaryDiaries
Summary: Jughead a changé. Il devient distant, et ne parle plus. Betty l'a compris et la décision qu'elle a prise est sans doute la bonne. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Après un petit temps d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de publier cet OS qui peut devenir une fiction si vous voulez la suite. :*

* * *

Le Pop était leur endroit favori. Là où ils se retrouvaient tous. Là où ils étaient des adolescents qui mangeaient des burgers/frites et milk-shakes, riaient et oubliaient le temps d'un instant les problèmes qui régnaient dans cette ville. Mais c'était avant. Tout a changé à présent. Le groupe s'est brisé. Son cœur s'est brisé.

Il avait choisi les Serpents, il portait cette veste et il traînait de plus en plus avec eux. Peut-être que c'était son destin. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour rester ensemble. La réalité fut dure, tellement dure. Elle la heurta en pleine figure sans prévenir, l'empêchant de se protéger. Mais la parfaite Betty Cooper allait s'en remettre. Elle est forte après tout. Elle ira bien dans quelque temps. Le temps que son esprit s'habitue à cette douleur. Que la sensation qui lui serre son cœur ne devienne qu'habitude.

Elle avait envie qu'il se batte pour elle. Qu'il lui dise « Je t'aime » et qu'il la retienne. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non. Il resta silencieux et parti de son côté. C'était fini. Ses larmes avaient coulé durant de longues heures. Ses paupières avaient gonflé. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Son âme était torturée, douloureuse et vide à la fois. La douleur pour Archie n'était que minime à côté.

 _\- Jughead.. Dis-moi quelque chose.. Je... On ne te voit plus, je ne te vois plus et tu me parles de moins en moins... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _Il n'avait fait que soupirer et avait détourné le regard. Aucune parole. Rien. Silence. Le silence les avait envahi. Elle luttait pour que les larmes ne coulent pas. Ses yeux analysaient celui qu'elle aimait profondément. Mais rien, rien ne passait sur son faciès. La vérité la fouetta de pleine face. C'était la fin. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui boucla la boucle._

 _\- Je suppose que c'est donc fini._

 _Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir ? Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Elle le regarda partir, puis elle se tourna à son tour, sans un dernier regard._

Les mois passèrent. Archie était profondément blessé par son meilleur ami. Il s'enferma dans la musique, qu'il répétait chaque jour. Veronica essayait d'être là pour lui, essayait de le faire sourire. Mais ce ne semblait pas être possible. Puis avec le retour de son père, Hiram, des tensions étaient arrivées. Betty se retrouvait donc seule. Elle tenait le Blue and Gold seule. Elle mangeait seule. Elle longeait les couloirs seule. La solitude était devenue son amie et peut-être que c'était mieux de cette façon.

Major de sa promo, des A partout, elle était prête pour Harvard qui lui avait ouvert ses portes. Elle était la fierté de sa famille. Celle qui allait partir de cette ville et avoir un grand avenir. Ces valises étaient déjà bouclées mais avant de partir, elle avait envie de se rendre dans un endroit qui lui était grandement familier.

Il était ici. Au Pop. D'habitude solitaire, il ne l'était plus. Une jeune femme brune l'accompagnait, près de lui, qui avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils semblaient heureux. Il semblait l'avoir oublié. Un sourire triste prenait place sur ses lippes rosées. Son coeur se serrait encore plus, la douleur augmentant à chaque seconde face à ce tableau.

\- Et voilà ta commande Betty !

Pop ramena la jeune femme à la réalité. Son attention se tourna vers l'homme qui lui tendit son sac. Un dernier repas d'ici avant de partir, avant de refaire sa vie loin d'ici. Seulement, le jeune homme, au loin, regarda sa jolie blonde. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et pour une fois, il laissa son cœur s'ouvrir. Ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un dernier instant. Un dernier au revoir. Peut-être qu'un jour ils se retrouveront. Un faible sourire s'installa sur les lèvres puis elle partie. Elle était prête.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jughead

Bonsoir! Je suis de retour après des mois d'absence. J'ai été débordé et n'avait pas eu le temps de réécrire quoique ce soit. Mais voilà donc la suite de l'OS sur Bughead entre deux révisions. Merci beaucoup à Jughead 3, M00NDUST et Dulanoire pour les reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

J'ai fait une petite playlist sur 8tracks, si ça vous intéresse pour l'écouter avec les chapitres, la voici : / marydiaries / it-is-going-to-be-okay

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était le bon choix. Il le savait. Du moins, il espérait que ce soit le bon choix. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. Il ne serait qu'un poids pour elle. Son appartenance au Southside Serpent n'arrangeait rien. Alors il avait pris cette décision. Tout d'abord, il devint distant. Puis il ne répondait plus aux appels, aux sms et ne venait plus la voir. Ca lui crevait le cœur et elle lui manquait terriblement. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. À cet instant, il se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait pas assez dit a quel point il l'aimait.

Dieu que ça avait été dur de ne pas lui répondre. Son cœur s'était serré face à elle. Il avait serré la mâchoire durant leur dernière entrevue puis était parti rapidement. C'était trop dur. C'était lâche. Mais elle sera plus heureuse sans lui. Sans être avec un serpent. Elle allait partir dans une grande université, avoir un brillant avenir et sera heureuse sans se soucier de lui. Le rejet, c'est quelque chose dans lequel il excellait. Rejeter les autres. Une forme de défense, de protection.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment son nouveau lycée. C'était tout le contraire de Riverdale High School. Mais il s'adapterait. Comme toujours. Puis personne ne prendrait de ses nouvelles. Ici, il avait rencontré Toni. Ils s'entendaient bien puis dans un moment de faiblesse, il avait craqué. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait d'oublier sa jolie blonde, sa jolie Juliette. Mais à chaque fois, chaque rencontre, accolade ou baiser, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à Betty. Elle hantait ses pensées chaque jour malgré les mois qui défilaient.

Son père était toujours en prison. Il faisait parti du gang des Southside Serpent. Il avait trouvé une place. Sa place sans doute. Ils étaient à présent sa famille, il avait ça dans le sang. Archie avait coupé les ponts. Comme les autres. Ce qui plongea le brun dans une grande solitude. Oui, le gang était une famille. Cependant, il ressentait un vide en lui. Le Blue and Gold, les soirées au Pop's, Betty, Archie, Kevin, Veronica. Ils étaient une petite bande, ses amis. À présent, c'était terminé.

\- Allons au Pop ! Tu m'en parles souvent, mais on n'y est jamais allé.

Le garçon releva le regard face à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Aller au Pop's n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser ses anciens amis ou Betty. Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Nombreuses sont les questions qu'il se posait sur son sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle allait faire et où ? Avait-elle quelqu'un ? La remise des diplômes avait été célébrée la veille, et nombreux étudiants s'attelaient à faire leurs valises pour partir de la ville. Betty en faisait sans doute partie. Cette pensée lui fit ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine. Quand bien même il essayait de ne pas y penser, il l'aimait toujours et elle lui manquait terriblement.

Au regard de Toni, il avait été silencieux plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Un haussement d'épaule. Il se leva pour attraper sa veste en cuir.

\- Allons-y.

La moto était recouverte d'un long drap qui la protégeait des intempéries. Un rapide geste de Jughead l'y débarrassa et il s'y installa. Après que le moteur commence à vrombir, Toni se mit derrière lui, prête à enfin découvrir l'endroit où la plupart des jeunes se retrouvent.

Le restaurant n'avait pas changé. Pour autant, ce n'était pas pareil pour le jeune homme. Il ne s'y sentait plus aussi à l'aise. Les gens le regardaient du coin de l'oeil, de façon méfiante. Ce n'était pas étonnant au vue de sa veste. Toni lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dans une des tables situé au fond de la salle. De cette façon, ils seront plus tranquille. Pop vint vers eux, et il n'eut même pas le temps à prononcer un mot que le cuisinier parla.

\- Jughead, toujours la même chose , je suppose. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il à Toni.

Le brun sembla surpris à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au fond de lui, il avait eut peur que Pop leur demande de partir. Un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres. On ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié.

Les commandes arrivèrent rapidement, et alors qu'il glissait un bras autour des épaules de Toni, il entendit un prénom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle semblait différente. Quelque chose avait changé. Et à l'instant où il croisa son regard, il laissa ses sentiments glisser dans ses yeux. Il l'aimait toujours autant. Ses cheveux étaient détachés. Il adorait quand elle les coiffaient de cette façon. Parce-qu'il pouvait nicher sa tête dedans et sentir leur odeur. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de se lever, d'aller la voir et de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était avec Toni. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas autant que Betty, elle n'était pas sa jolie blonde cependant il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. Il avait déjà assez fait de mal comme ça. Il se contenta donc de la regarder quitter l'établissement, sans un mot ou geste. Ce regard était un au revoir. Peut-être qu'ils se retrouveront et que rien ne pourra les séparer de nouveau.

\- Jughead ?

\- Mh ?

Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur sa petite amie. Toni avait assisté à la scène. Elle avait vu les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés. L'amour était toujours présent entre les deux. Il n'y avait aucun doute dessus. Jamais il ne l'aimerait comme il l'a aimé. Betty était son premier amour, son grand amour. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres puis, se ravisa des paroles qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Non, rien.


End file.
